A vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle or a commercial vehicle, may utilize various roof racks or carrier assemblies in order to carry loads, such as luggage, packages, hobby equipment, or other suitable loads, on top of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include one or more cross bars attached to corresponding side rails on the roof of the vehicle. A load may be placed onto the one or more cross bars and secured thereto (e.g., using cables, rope, latches, clamps, or other suitable securing mechanisms).
The various carrier assemblies may be attachable to and/or detachable from the vehicle. For example, a carrier assembly may include one or more stanchions disposed on an associated cross bar. The stanchions may include a suitable coupling assembly that allows the stanchion, and, accordingly, the cross bar, to be attached to a corresponding side rail while the carrier assembly is in use and detached from the side rail when an operator of the vehicle desires to remove the carrier assembly from the vehicle.